


midnight things

by Anonymous



Category: my life - Fandom
Genre: Other, it's not worth it, just my rants, the internet abyss, why are you reading this anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: surrealism vs impressionism





	midnight things

_12:29 AM_

* * *

here i am i guess

haven't written in months

haven't felt the need to

but here i am

> i. - c.k.
> 
> because i guess i just mess everything up
> 
> was it the candygram?
> 
> a stupid nonsensical message because i was trying to make a friend
> 
> and failing
> 
> am i too mean?
> 
> who knows
> 
> stupid inside jokes
> 
> but then i'm ghosted
> 
> i don't quite know what i know anymore
> 
> was it only because of m?
> 
> who knows
> 
> Fluorine Uranium Calcium Potassium
> 
> Thorium Iodine Sulfur
> 
>  
> 
> ii. - r.s.
> 
> why can't i be friends
> 
> why can't i force myself to like her
> 
> why don't i just pick up the phone
> 
> but then again, what's the point
> 
> if i'm just being used for answers
> 
> that's all i am anyway
> 
> a smartass brainiac but not the smartest
> 
> just smart enough to be annoying
> 
> and perpetually mean because it's easier than caring
> 
> but unicors aren't real and neither is that friendship
> 
> because i can't force myself anymore
> 
>  
> 
> iii. - the gap
> 
> it feels like there's a gap between reality and me
> 
> off in my own world
> 
> and i can't get back
> 
> or care enough to say more then "oh well"
> 
> so i'm here on ao3 ranting about my life anonymously
> 
> shouting into the abyss of the world wide web
> 
> hey, it's easier than therapy
> 
>  
> 
> _12:41 AM_

 


End file.
